Broken Glass and Heart Attacks
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Harry and his godfathers go on a trip to Japan after a run in with hollows and Ichigo can Urahara help them understand the situation and what are they gonna do after they find out the status of their relationship? Harry/Urahara!
1. Chapter 1

**I am totally sorry to anyone who has started on my otro fics. I have a very short attention span so bear with me. However I think Harry and Urahara will be the perfect couple and very Smexy so I promise to finish this!!! I don't have internet right now so I gotta go to the public library to upload it so it might take some time to update… **

I'm In Love With a Sociopath- I Hate Kate ____ change she to he!!!!

The bustling streets of Japan and flashing lights that usually startled and entranced foreigners were lost on the countries newest arrivals. Their home was much more impressive. The two men in the group were arguing over the map in their hands.

"Padfoot! The map clearly shows that we are supposed to go left!" the first pointed out.

"Moony my impeccable sense of direction is telling me we should cross the street here!" the second stated emphatically not that he could spell _emphatically._

The third party of the group merely rolled his eyes at the older pair.

"You do know that we're wizards right? Why don't you just use a 'point me" spell?" he groused.

Both of the afore mentioned blinked in response before blushing at their obliviousness. Several minutes later the group was headed in the right direction being led by the petite boy who brushed back his ink black hair to reveal a lightning blot scar and startling emerald eyes…

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin glanced up to see his fathers talking animatedly with a street person. The fact that the conversation was in perfect Japanese didn't bother him neither did the homeless party contributing to said conversation, but the giant black monster behind them did.

"RUN!!!" he shouted.

Normally when adults heard a child shout at them to run they either ignored the command or perhaps just look around like idiots. Fortunately Sirius and Remus did neither and quickly sprinted down the street with their young companion. Being an animagus had some drawbacks, as did being a werewolf but this was not one of those times. Glancing back they too could see the hollow that was chasing them.

"What in Merlin's beard is that!?" Sirius shouted looking over at Remus expectantly.

"No idea, I don't recognize it from any of my defense books" he replied.

Three pairs of eyes widened as a boy about two years older than Harry ran in the opposite direction wielding a giant sword and garbed in a traditional black Kimono. Said boy then _jumped_ twenty feet in the air bringing his sword down on the monster effectively slicing the monster in half. The White Mask on the monsters face crumbled as it disappeared into nothingness.

"Wow" they all said in unison.

They all stared at the kid as he rewrapped the blade in the long white bandage that hung off the end of the hilt. Always quick to speak Sirius began to call loudly to the boy…

"Hey kid, you with the orange hair!" he called, the teenagers eyes widened before he began to walk towards them swinging the sword back onto its resting place on his back.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Sirius.

"Yep!" Harry responded.

"Affirmative" Remus said.

"Crap! Well if you wanna come with me I can take you to a friend of mine who can explain what all that B. S. was, by the way my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

The trio simultaneously nodded and after brief introductions began the trek To the Urahara Shoten…

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The dark streets of Karakura town were empty save for a few people waking home of from the store. Unlike them Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Ichigo were neither going home or walking. The group raced down the streets silently and stealthily. After nearly five blocks the only ones not breathing hard were Ichigo and Harry.

Remus and Sirius were no longer in their prime, but the couple could make love for hours. Much to Harry's chagrin he had found this out during the first summer that he had lived with them. Sirius had never understood the meaning of the word privacy and always forgot to put up silencing barriers. Remus on the other hand found that his attention was effectively stolen once Sirius started to seduce him. Sirius' methods were particularly effective during his week ling stint in leather pants!

The group stopped in front of a small shop that seemed to sell candy and other knickknacks.

"Open up old man!" Ichigo called out.

"Meh.* what do you wa… hello what do we have here?" said the blond man.

He was dressed in a forest green hakama partially open that emphasized his well-defined upper body, green trousers, and a pair of wooden sandals. He leaned lazily on the cane in his hand whilst twirling the green striped hat on his head.

During his scrutiny of the group in front of him bright green met stormy gray. Several things happened during the course of this event. Harry's magic pulsed wildly beneath his skin sizzling and flowing rapidly. Kisuke's riatsu flared and spiked making the ground shudder from its intensity.

Wind swept into the yard pushing back Ichigo, Remus, and Sirius. Both Harry and Kisuke on the other hand were pushed closer together.

The two wizard's eyes widened while the third pair rolled back into his head as he fainted only to be caught in the arms of his potential mate…

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Seeing their son pass out startled both men out of their stupor. They followed along with Ichigo as the man carried Harry in bridal style ironically enough.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo burst out.

"I'm wondering that as well berry-chan." Murmured Urahara in his singsong voice.

Both wizards shared a look and nodded after coming to a decision silently.

"We'll let Harry tell you Mister um…" Remus looked at the man in question.

"Urahara Kisuke" he said smiling.

"Ah yes, but I'm not sure Ichigo should hear this just yet, no offence." Remus amended.

"That's fine with me, I gotta go home anyway, nice meeting yall!" he said smiling slightly to show that he wasn't offended.

After their introductions they talked quietly whilst waiting on Harry to wake up.

HKHKHKHKHKHK

Green eyes opened sleepily Harry groaned when he remembered what has caused his current state.

"Crappers" he muttered.

"Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin! Watch your language young man!" Remus scolded.

"Ummm Remy… I'm pretty sure you should let it go this once" Sirius said.

Remus' stern expression softened instantly and he smiled apologetically. Both Men stood up and walked out of the room leaving the newly mates to talk.

"Soooo…" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes?" was Kisuke's reply.

"My name is Harry, and I'm a wizard…."

"I was already aware of that from your father's earlier outburst." Kisuke said smiling.

"So you're a wizard?" Harry asked

"No, but I'm well informed of supernatural events."

"I see, well to cut to the chase you're my magical match, or in other words my soul mate…" He said blushing and trailing off as he once again took in Kisuke's good looks.

Kisuke frowned slightly, looking at the teen. Harry's eyes started to water when he took in the frown fearing rejection he stood and began to run from the room only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into the blonde's lap.

"Shh!!" Kisuke said soothingly to the sobbing raven in his arms, " I didn't mean to seem like I didn't want this, want _us_, I was just thinking it through. I'm socially inept for the most part so you're gonna have to bear with me…" he said hugging the small body to him.

He felt Harry nod and continued to rock the boy, his boy, his _mate_…

**So anyways that was the first chappie I think there might be m-preg later so I'm just warning you, if you don't like it don't read it!!!! So should I bring in other characters? I was thinking maybe Grimm/Ichi but I have not totally decided yet but I'm pretty sure its gonna happen. I love the fact that Urahara's B-day is right after mine!! Kon and I are both on the 30****th**** of Dec.! Well TTYL. **

**Much love Raz Cullen!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelies!!! Um lets get started!!**

**Situations – Escape the Fate. . . Yay my fav band!!! I'm so gonna put them on my senior faves in the Yearbook!!!**

After successfully calming his mate down Kisuke reveled in the feel of the silky smooth skin that was his to touch. The paleness was not unhealthy, but it did give Harry an ethereal quality unlike any he had ever seen. He entwined their hands resting them in Harry's lap.

The scent of lilies and lavender met his nose along with the underlying smell of innocence. Secretly he love knowing that his little mate was unclaimed and would belong to him and him alone.

Shaking his head to clear thoughts that pervaded his conscience without his permission he chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just pondering how in a matter of seconds you have managed to make me utterly barbaric." Kisuke said smiling softly.

"What are you talking about?" he said cocking his head to the side questioningly.

Something inside him roared at the naïve innocence that Harry emitted.

"I have to quell my desires to take you and ravish you here and now on the floor with your fathers mere feet away in the other room." He purred suggestively in Harry ear.

The door suddenly opened and the pair on the floor looked up at two wizards, one bemused the other whose temper seemed to rise quickly.

Sirius felt himself losing control as he took in his blushing 15-year-old son seated on the lap of a man more than ten years older. The lewd look that had yet to make its way off Kisuke's face only fueled the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SON?!!?" Sirius roared.

Remus winced and Harry started to shake as the windows rattled at his fear. Noticing his mate's status Kisuke tightened his grip reassuringly as he squeezed the small hand in his own.

Remus growled warningly at his mate shocking Sirius from his tirade.

"You support them?" he asked shocked.

"Don't you think Harry deserves all the happiness he can get after all that he's gone through? You should be glad he's found someone that makes him happy and is willing to care for him and love him unconditionally!" Remus argued.

Hanging his head in apology he realized that Remus was right, who was he to stand in the way of his sons happiness. After all he was just glad that they had on more clothes than he and Remus did when they were in his position.

"Sorry Bambi, Remus I right and I'm happy for you." He said softly as he crouched down in front of the couple. Harry beamed at him before throwing himself into his father's arms.

"So what do we do now? We still have to find that lady, what was her name?" Sirius asked.

"Umm? I think it was Shihoin Yoruichi?" Remus responded.

"What!" Urahara barked, "Why do you need that she devil?"

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Mmm." Was the noncommittal response he received.

Something about the way his mate's demeanor changed unnerved Harry. Did they have a past? Were they Lovers? A million thoughts buzzed through his head till he just decided to drop it.

Since the other house members were gone on a trip to the soul society for the next three years he offered the Potter-Black-Lupin party a place to stay. They graciously agreed and watched a the black butterfly flew through the window with a reply to their summons.

"Kisuke I'm on my way be there in half an hour" was what the woman's silky voice said.

The group waited in the living room for said woman. Harry was perched halfway on the couch and in Kisuke's lap. The other two were curled up on the large pillows that had been piled together on the floor.

The kitchen door opened and all eyes flew to and widened at the sight of the nude dark skinned woman that walked in.

"Oops! I didn't know we were having company she said and walked to the couch to drape herself on Urahara whom tensed.

A low growl was all the warning she had before she found herself pinned to the floor by invisible chains. All the room occupants watched wide eyed as the raven haired youth conjured a katana that had emeralds inlayed in its blade.

Having brought the tip of the blade to her throat Harry snarled…

"Stay the FUCK away from my mate!" he ground out putting just enough pressure on his weapon to draw a tiny bit of blood for emphasis.

Nodding as best she could with a sword against her throat she was released. They all watched as Harry marched over to Kisuke and pulled him into a ferocious kiss.

Two tongues dueled sliding provocatively over one another as the younger claimed his mate.

Pulling away Harry straddled Kisuke and growled "Mine!" clutching tightly at the man's blonde hair and groping him.

"Yours" was the answering whimper as the older man turned to mush under his overly possessive young soon to be lover.

"Wow" was all that the normally talkative Sirius could say.

"Yeah" was his mate's eloquent response.

KHKHKHKHK

After a few tense moment during which Yoruichi managed to produce clothing the party migrated to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that whole thing" said the cat lady.

Still glaring daggers at her Harry managed a sharp nod.

"We came to let you know that your services are requested by the infamously greasy Serverus Snape." Sirius told her.

"That old dungeon bat is still alive and I know I told him not to hang his head over the cauldrons. That's why his hair is like it is, you know." She said.

"Really? I just thought all the hot air he blows out in his snarky condescending lectures." Harry responded…

KHKHKHKHKH

Later that night after Yoruichi had left to inform the Soul Society of her impending departure to England Harry found himself curled up in his mates arms in bed. They hadn't really gone farther than kissing and the grope that would forever be known as 'The _Incident_' much to Harry's chagrin.

"You know I have to go back to England in a few days" Harry whispered heartbrokenly.

"I know" was Kisuke's response.

"What's going to happen to us?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Urahara said pulling his mate close, "Nothing because I'm coming with you…"

**Yay!!! I finished the second chapter!!! So they're going to Hogwarts which I hadn't planned till the sequal but... who cares!!! I really excited cuz I gotta pee By the way Check out Alexander R. Hunter In the Authors for some really awesome slash. His author notes are funny!!! So I dedicate this story to him! Someone let him know since I cant review from my phone which is how I've been reading my fav fics since I don't have internet. P.S. the library sucks!!! A Bunch of old ladies were looking over my shoulder as I was uploading the last chap which is problematic cuz no one knows I'm bi and my hometown is strictly anti-gay… Luv you Razzy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll!!! I'm self employed so I get to type as much as I want when I don't have customers!! Or play video game, or watch TV. Go Food network!!! I luv my job.**

Boarding the plane was an experience since Urahara was being self conscious and snarled at anyone who looked at him too long. Harry had forced him to go shopping for some more practical clothing seeing how it was the beginning of spring in London and still very cold.

They compromised that he would only wear dark colors like green, gray, and black. Harry found the wizarding district in Tokyo and bought him several spider-silk shirts, some dragon-hide boots, and dress trousers.

Telling Ichigo that he was leaving was one of the worst times of his life…

_(flashback)_

"_So let me get this straight you Kisuke Urahara the most perverted shopkeeper I've ever met has found your mate. Who is a BOY and is leaving to England to accompany said mate for an indefinite amount of time?" Ichigo asked._

"_Umm yeah, that about sums it up…" Urahara said._

_Ichigo quirked one eyebrow and proceeded to laugh himself into exhaustion. Tears streamed down his face as he clutched his sides. Turning on his heel Urahara bid him good day and left to meet Harry back at the shop._

_(end Flashback)_

Kisuke much to Harry's annoyance attracted a lot of attention from the airline hostesses. Sirius had to physically restrain him from attacking a particularly flirty redhead that kept exposing her cleavage in large amounts.

"Calm down Love" Kisuke whispered grasping Harry's hand in his. He began rubbing soothing circles on the back with the pads of his thumb.

Smiling slightly Harry lifted the armrest and snuggled up to the warm hard body next to him slipping into a peaceful slumber for the duration of the trip to England.

Smiling down at his mate Kisuke pulled him closer and closed his eyes to join Harry in unconsciousness.

KHKHKHKHKHK

"Wake up sleepyhead" was what invaded the nice dream Harry was having about stormy gray eyes and taught muscles. He burrowed further into the warmth of Kisuke's side.

"Don' wanna" he mumbled.

Chuckling Kisuke wrapped his arms around the small teen pulling him up into his arms. Yelping Harry wrapped his hands tightly around Urahara's body. He splayed his hands across the broad expanse of Kisuke's back feeling the sensuous flexing motion of smooth muscles beneath the dark gray spider silk button up…

HKHKHKHKHKHK

The large doors of Hogwarts welcomed them as they walked across the grounds. The quartet strolled confidently down the hall and up several floors and corridors to reach Dumbledore's office.

After greeting the gargoyle that Harry had come to know on a first name basis; they found themselves at the top of the revolving staircase.

"Greetings headmaster." Harry said walking into the large office and unceremoniously dragging Kisuke in and plopping him down onto a chair.

He gracefully perched himself on the blonde's lap pulling off the green stripped hat and running his fingers through the silky strands that were usually hidden.

"Harry?" the headmaster said questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked with a face depicting pure innocence.

"I think some introductions are in order and I can't say that your current behavior is entirely appropriate." Dumbledore said benignly.

"Oh of course! This is Urahara Kisuke, and my behavior is entirely acceptable." He said.

Sirius and Remus hid grins. Well Remus did, whilst Sirius snickered softly at the befuddled and slightly flustered headmaster.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your person from Mr. Urahara's lap." Dumbledore said twinkling.

"On the contraire sir, I'm pretty sure you have no authority on this matter…" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Harry I am the headmaster of this school so I do believe I have authority on most matters…" Dumbledore said snappishly.

"Ah, but not even the Ministry can interfere in the business of magical matches…" Harry said grinning madly.

"Oh dear! How did this come about?" The headmaster asked, mentally he was outraged that his student had outsmarted him

.

"Purely circumstantial I assure you." Harry said, "Now if you'll excuse us we will take our leave. Also I do hope you will prepare a room for us like the rules state." Standing with a flourish the pair left the room leaving a confounded Dumbledore and another pair of thoroughly impressed wizards.

KHKHKHKHKHK

The pair slipped down the corridor and around the corner. Kisuke followed his young mate. Not that he minded after all he got to watch as Harry's hips swayed accentuating his arse with every step.

"Enjoying the view?" Harry said smirking over his shoulder.

"Very much so" said Kisuke pulling the small lithe body against his.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER-BLACK-LUPIN!!!" came the loud screech of a slightly bushy haired brunette who was followed by a tall lanky redhead.

"Mione, Ron…" he said good-naturedly.

"Don't you 'Mione me and think you can get away with leaving for a week without telling me!" Hermione griped.

"Funny how she says nothing about the tall blond man groping you in the hallways" Kisuke purred in Harry's ear.

Harry had the decency to blush and look somewhat ashamed. The redhead tensed hearing the words.

"Who the bloody hell are you, get you hands off Harry!" Ron shouted pulling out his wand.

Seeing this Kisuke pushed Harry behind him and pullout his cane out of the pocket Harry had charmed to be able to accommodate its size.

"Awaken now, Benihime!" he said. All three teen stared as it morphed into a sharp deadly looking blade.

"Stop It! Ronald Billus Weasely! If you hurt My Boyfriend I will disembowel you with one of Kreatcher's rusty spoons!" Harry roared.

Both the redhead and brunette's eyes widened slightly. Ron didn't lower his wand though.

"Put it away! Who I get groped by in the hallway is my business!!" Harry continued to rant until he found his lips covered by Kisuke's. Pale hands slid into the blonde locks knocking the green hat to the floor.

Harry moaned as a skillful tongue slid into his mouth sinfully caressing the roof of her mouth. He grinned into the kiss and sucked on the probing appendage. Harry felt Kisuke's hands pull their hips flush against each other.

A cough resounded from the direction of his friends and he blushed madly at the lack of control he had just displayed. He turned to find both of his friends red faced. I appeared to be embarrassment on Ron's part but he had to wonder about Hermione. He hoped he hadn't turned her into a secret yaoi fan girl.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be."

The heads shot to look at the redhead. He was smiling softly at the pair with a knowing look in his eyes…

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Isn't it obvious… They're soul mates, magical matches… " He said.

"How did you know?" Harry asked shocked.

Ron just shrugged while Hermione's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you, you deserve this more than anyone else!!" Hermione squealed.

They walked up to Gryffindor tower to discuss his trip to Japan…

**So I was gonna make Ron a douche and kill him off but I changed my mind at the last minute, Mmmh slashy goodness was so close, but they had to be interrupted... Harry is gonna have some angsty issues later regarding his family and some interference from the soul society… Well see you soon lovelies!! Much Love Raz Cullen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I do have a question though. Would you rather have an Ichi/gimm or ichi/byak? Unfortunately I can't do an Ichi/aizen because I killed him off and I can't write Stark. Sorry! I'll tell you how to vote later! At the end of the chapter! P.S. this was my longest chappie!! Ever!!!**

**Warning there **_**will **_**be some graphic slash in this chapter!!!**

Damned if I do ya (damned if I don't) – All Time Low… I just Got the new Album!!!

Kisuke Urahara was not usually astounded our even showed a modicum of surprise. He did however find himself shocked, outraged, and angry as he listened to his mate tell him of the first five years of his schooling.

"So in your first year you, Ron, and Hermione saved the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort who was residing on the back of you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's head?" Kisuke asked.

"Yep" Harry said.

"And in your second year Ron's sister Ginny was possessed by a diary, opened the Chamber of Secrets, you spoke to a snake and the whole school turned on you, Hermione was petrified, you then defeated a basilisk in said chamber, and you were bitten and nearly died?" he asked again.

"That pretty much sums it up," Ron said nodding.

"In third year you blew up your aunt, found out a mass murderer was after you, found out that the mass murderer was your godfather, saved him from over 100 dementors after traveling back in time, helped clear his name and was adopted by he and Remus?"

"That is what happened sir" Hermione agreed.

"Then in your fourth year your name was put into the goblet of fire, the whole school turned its back on you except Hermione" he paused to glare at Ron whom promptly turned red and looked down ashamedly, "Then you faced dragons, merpeople, and a maze full of various creatures, and finally grabbed the cup along with a schoolmate taking you to a graveyard where your blood was used to bring back Voldemort. Then you narrowly escaped him and exposed your current D.A.D.A teacher as a death eater?"

"Yes that is what happened" Ron said quietly.

"Finally last year you faced Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic, killed him once and for all using an ancient spell that relied on the love you felt for your friends and family and saved the world." Kisuke finished tiredly.

"That about sums up the last five years of my life" Harry acquiesced leaning into his mate.

Firm arms pulled him onto the larger mans lap. He could feel the warmth, love, and sorrow emanating through the bond that they shared.

Breaking the silence Kisuke looked up "so that's why the fact that Harry was chased down the streets of Japan by a giant monster didn't really surprise you" he said raising an eyebrow.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded looking at Harry pointedly. Harry had the decency to blush, but they could all tell he wasn't really that fazed by their reactions.

"Let's go Kisuke!" Harry said suddenly.

"Where?" Kisuke, Ron, and Hermione all asked.

"Who cares? I wanna go show you off!" Harry said grinning.

Shaking his head Kisuke allowed himself to be pulled out of the Head Boy and Girl rooms. Harry could hear his friends laughing at his antics, but couldn't find it in him to really mind…

KHKHKHKHKHKH

The multiple corridors, doors, and hallways they passed though had Kisuke's head spinning. Harry dragged him all over the school till they stopped in front of an office. Without knocking Harry pushed the door open pulling his reluctant mate behind him.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry said pulling a stern looking witch into a hug.

Her features softened instantly and she returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

"Hello Harry, what have I told you about barging into my office?" she said reverting back to her stern demeanor.

"Not to" Harry said looking properly scolded.

Kisuke thought he looked positively fuckable with his lip pulled into a pout. He was pulled out of his thoughts when her attention was focused on him.

"Harry dear, who is this strapping young man that you've bought with you?" McGonagall asked.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Kisuke Urahara" Kisuke said bringing her hand to his lips, not bothering to correct her seeing how he was several hundreds of years older than her.

"Minerva McGonagall, nice to meet you, but why are you in my office?" she asked turning to Harry.

"Umm… I wanted you to see my mate." Harry said blushing under her scrutiny.

"Well, I can honestly say that you chose well." She said raking her gaze over him quickly. It wasn't a lecherous look, merely appraising him.

"I didn't choose!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh dear Merlin! Only you could find you magical match simply by chance." Minerva huffed at him, though she was still smiling…

KHKHKHKH

Later that evening Harry, his friends, and Kisuke were seated at the table in the great hall. Several students were looking quizzically at the pair whist the two merely chatted comfortably with Ron and Hermione.

"Attention students!" Albus' voice called seeming to quiet the crowd instantly.

"Many of you have noticed the new addition to the Gryffindor table. The man seated will be remaining for the duration of Harry Potter-Lupin-Black's stay. If you have any questions you may ask either of them; however it is at their discretion to answer. That is all." He concluded.

KHKHKHKH

That night Harry and Kisuke were seated in front of a fireplace in their new rooms. Having to dodge the students wasn't really that hard. Kisuke flash-stepped them to the headmaster's office and then to their rooms that were located across from Remus and Sirius'.

"I'm glad you came with me." Harry said.

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted too. Everything about you draws me in. Your touch, your heart, your selfless attitude, and even you possessiveness call to me." Kisuke purred into Harry's ear.

Harry couldn't stop the moan that escaped as two hands snaked their way under his shirt. Tracing lazy patterns over his mate's skin Kisuke was delighted by the moans and whimpers that filled the air like the most beautiful symphony that he'd ever heard.

"Kisuke!" Harry whined eliciting a low growl from his lover.

Lowering Harry Back onto the couch after removing the clothing from his young mates body Kisuke drank in the sight. Harry blushed furiously wrapping his arms around his knees bringing them to his chest.

"Nuh uh, we can't have you hiding your gorgeous body, can we?" Kisuke tisked.

He pulled the nude bony onto his lap. Trailing his hand down from the slender neck he gently unwound the boy's arms caressing every inch of the skin on each.

Bringing one of Harry's hands to his mouth he nipped each fingertip before planting kisses to sooth the sting. He repeated the action on the other hand before turning his attention to the small pink nipples adorning his mate's defined chest.

Brushing the pads of his thumbs over them Kisuke reveled in the gasp that came from Harry.

"Do you like that?" Kisuke asked pinching lightly on the pebbled nubs.

"Nuh noooooo don't stop!!" Harry cried as the talented fingers left.

"Shh, relax" Kisuke husked running one of his hands down Harry's abdomen stopping just below his navel.

Kisuke ran his tongue over the shell of his mate's ear before sucking on Harry's earlobe as he traced a path around the small bellybutton.

"Oh my gods!" Harry cried out bucking his hips to try and meet nonexistent friction.

"Please!" Harry moaned not sure what he was asking for.

The small body writhing in his arms nearly caused Kisuke to come undone. He teased the soft black hairs that surrounded his young mate's bobbing erection before wrapping his hand around it firmly.

"Mwah!" Harry cried as the firm hand began stroking him softly.

"Moan for me Harry" Kisuke growled before biting down on Harry's collarbone.

Licking the tender spot he trailed kisses back up till he could suck on the pounding pulse point. Arching his back Harry thrust his hips forward into the hand stroking him. Kisuke's other hand soon joined the other to fondle and caress his young mate's sac.

Using his legs Kisuke pushed Harry till his legs were splayed straddling his knees. Slicking up one finger with his saliva Kisuke teasingly traced Harry's puckered opening. Mewling as the offending appendage pushed inside of him Harry's breathing rapidly increased.

Kisuke felt small hands tug on his hair as Harry turned his head pulling him into a searing kiss.

"Kisuke!" Harry screamed as he forced himself down onto Kisuke's hand and aching his back as his orgasm hit.

Wrapping his arms around the shuddering form Kisuke smiled and kissed the silky raven locks. He pulled the boy up into his arms before heading into the bathroom to wash his exhausted mate. Tucking them both under the covers he smiled as Harry snuggled up against his chest and kissed the boy gently on the lips before sleep worked her magic.

Soo! Did Ya like it? It was really hard to write because my mom kept sending me to the store. P.S. Sorry it took so long to update, I lost my third flash drive and had to borrow my dad's secretly…. I'm thinking of starting a Twilight fic with Harry and Jasper or my own character Grey. Would you read it, and which one? Be honest!! Oh and to vote on the pairings review cuz I only have my phone. I will eventually try to respond to my wonderful reviewers so please vote in your reviews!!! Luv ya Razzie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello luvs, sorry for the late update, but I had to go school clothes shopping… I am al little sad that even though I have several alerts and faves, I only get like two reviews per chappy… Thank you though to those who reviewed, I dedicate this chapter to you!!! Heres some Lemony goodness to start off with!!!**

Waking up before Kisuke was really strange for Harry. Usually he woke to kisses and caresses, but waking first had its advantages. For one, he could take in the amazing sight of his lover's totally relaxed face.

He loved the way Kisuke's blonde hair draped messily into his eyes. He could see faint wrinkles from laughing and smiling but other than that Kisuke hade perfect skin. Harry's eyes lingered over the firm but soft lips that were slightly parted.

He ghosted his fingertips down the slightly stubble covered cheeks, and continued down the smooth column of Kisuke's throat. The pale hard chest that rose and fell with each breath entranced him as he traced the contours of muscle.

Traveling downward he found wispy blond hairs that led from Kisuke's navel to his waistband. He blushed dark crimson as he saw the thick and obviously aroused hardness trapped by Kisuke's boxers.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage Harry gently slid the offending garment downwards quickly exposing his target. He wrapped his hands around it marveling at the size along with its ability to be hard and soft at the same time.

The light blonde hairs that surrounded the base were soft and nowhere near as thick as the ones he'd seen on other guys in the locker rooms. Saying a silent prayer he lowered his head and gave a few tentative licks whilst glancing up at his lover's face.

Kisuke had begun to breathe a little quicker but otherwise stayed the same. Wrapping his lips around his teeth Harry slid the head of Kisuke's erection into his mouth. The smooth head felt like velvet and had a slightly spicy taste.

Harry found that he didn't mind how his mate tasted and slid a few more inches into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the end he was excited by the loud groan that met his ears.

"If I knew this was how you would wake me up, I would have slept in more often." Kisuke said.

Harry chuckled eliciting another moan from his mate. Using his hands Harry pumped the remaining inches of Kisuke's erection and fondled the cum filled balls.

"Harry, stop, I'm gonna cum!" Kisuke said trying to push his little mate off of him.

Growling Harry sucked harder eager to taste his mate, which made Kisuke groaned clutching the sheets as he released his seed. Harry's mouth was flooded with the hot salty sweet flavor that was Kisuke.

Smiling Harry curled back up with his mate whom was still convulsing slightly from his orgasm.

"Did I do alright?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Way more than alright, you did amazing!" Kisuke said wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy.

"Shower?" Harry asked.

Nodding Kisuke stood pulling Harry up from the bed and slipped into the shower to clean off the evidence of their play.

KHKHKHKHK

A while later Harry and Kisuke slipped out of their rooms. The pair walked down the hall and staircase chatting about random things such as the castle, quidditch, and schoolwork

All eyes turned to look at the couple as they entered the great hall, but both Harry and Kisuke ignored the masses.

"Morning Ron! Morning Mione!" Harry chirped sliding into his normal seat.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked seriously looking at Harry warily.

"Uhh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked innocently.

"Because Harry you are defiantly not a morning person and last time we said good morning to you we were hexed and cursed several times." Hermione added shooting Kisuke a questioning look.

"Yeah, I don't think my ears have ever been the same since I woke you up before noon on a Saturday." Ron said cringing at the memory.

"You just didn't have the right method," Kisuke said grinning.

"Really? How do you wake him up?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"Well you just have to…" Kisuke never go to finish since he found Harry's hand covering his mouth.

Harry blushed under the scrutiny of his friends whom merely raised their eyebrows.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets" Harry told Kisuke in his ear before removing his hand.

"Fine" Kisuke said pouting like a petulant child.

KHKHKHKHKHK

Later that morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Kisuke found themselves in the room of requirement enjoying tea.

"Congrats, Harry!" Neville said beaming at Harry.

"Yes Harry, that is rather good news, it appears the wrackspurts have decided to leave since Mr. Urahara has become your mate" Luna said dreamily.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow questioningly but Harry merely shook his head and mouthed the word 'later'.

"Mate, did you really hold that Yoruichi lady at sword-point?" Ron asked with amazement in his eyes.

"Uh yeah, Kinda…"Harry mumbled blushing.

"Kinda! You had her bound to the floor and snarled at her, then proceeded to stake you claim on poor Kisuke!" Sirius' voice boomed form the entrance that he and Remus had entered through.

"Stake your claim?" Hermione asked.

"It was nothing" Harry said blushing so hard that Kisuke wondered if he had any more blood in the rest of his body.

Remus snorted and shook his head at the mortified youth.

"I really want to know if it has you blushing this much!" Ron said excitedly.

"Sirius can tell you" Harry said feeling vindictive.

Remus snorted at the look of horror on his mates face and proceeded to tell the story much to Harry's chagrin…

KHKHKHK

"Wow mate, I didn't know you had it in you!" Ron said grinning madly as they exited the room of requirement and made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Whatever…" Harry mumbled.

"I feel bad for all the girls that have their eye on Kisuke…" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What girls?!?" Harry growled.

"Umm… Forget I said anything" Hermione said fearfully backing away from the fuming teen.

"Damn, this means I'm going to have to take extensive measures to fend them off…" Harry said trailing off in thought.

Kisuke couldn't help but shudder at the menacing look in his young mate's verdant green eyes…

Do yall like the lemons, what can I do to improve on 'em. Do you want more detail, less, are they fine? I'm so confused!!!! I decided to do Ichi/gimm since no one voted… Oh well… P.S. I started a new anime series!! Loveless rocks my socks!!! Soubi + Ritsuka 4 EVER!!!!!!!!! Luv Raz….


	6. Chapter 6

Kisuke had grown slightly uncomfortable with all the staring, whispering, and giggling that followed him as he walked back to his and Harry's room. Classes had started today so he had the whole morning to himself.

Several of the students were out of class due to the fact that Care of Magical creatures had been canceled. The previous teacher Hagrid had gotten married over the weekend and was on honeymoon with his wife.

Turning the corner Kisuke found himself face to face with a redhead that was definitely not Ron. Frowning softly he wracked his brain trying to remember her name.

"Your Ginny right?" he asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes" she said blushing slightly and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Harry told me about you, he said that you were an amazing friend" Kisuke finished lamely.

"Did he? That's nice, do you want to be my _amazing _friend?" she purred latching onto his wrist as he took a step back.

"No, you're not my type." he said pulling away.

"I could be?" she offered.

"No, you lack the necessary bits to do the job" he said smirking.

Ginny's eyes widened in understanding and a large grin spread across her face. Kisuke frowned inwardly and watched her warily.

"You're fucking Potter! Oh my gods that's rich! I knew he was a bloody pouf. I mean how many guys could turn down me? I mean it doesn't get much better that this" she said gesturing at herself.

Growling lowly at her Kisuke sidestepped her and walked down the corridor to the apartments…

KHKHKHK

The portrait opened and Harry and his friends walked through at lunch. Kisuke glanced up and let a large smile fill his face as his mate wrapped him into a warm hug.

"Hello love" Kisuke said pecking Harry on the lips.

"'Lo" Harry replied sliding into his lap.

"I ran into Ginny today…" Kisuke said.

"Did you?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Yeah, umm she hit on me…" he said trailing off.

The Harry's eyes narrowed while Ron's widened comically.

"I hate her; she's such a disgraceful slut!" Ron growled out much to Urahara's surprise.

"Isn't she your sister?" Kisuke asked.

"Unfortunately. She's also the 'Whore of Gryffindor'." Ron huffed.

"She better stay away from you if she knows what's good for her." Harry snarled tightening his grip on Kisuke's shirt.

"I think she know, about us that is..." Kisuke said.

Three pairs of eyes widened before narrowing harshly.

"The whole castle will know by sunset" Harry murmured cradling his head in his hands.

"Bitch" Ron huffed.

"Ron! That's no way to speak about you sister, even if it's true" Hermione said.

"I really don't see a problem with this; I mean people were going to find out sooner or later. Why don't you call that reporter that Hermione had dirt on and we can do an interview before this all gets out?" Kisuke asked.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason!" Harry said looking fondly up at his mate.

"I'll go send an owl, Come on Ron lets hurry" Hermione said pulling up a disgruntled redhead…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took so long to post, school started so the last chapter was really short. I'm glad that several of you reviewed and added this to your favs. It really motivates me to write faster….**

**I've Got Friends – Manchester Orchestra**

The Floo roared to life startling the anxious couple. Kisuke had never seen the fire in a fireplace become a swirling vortex of green flames and relaxed as Harry gazed at it indifferently.

A short pudgy woman with horribly gaudy glasses and a huge tacky handbag stepped out of the fireplace carefully dusting the soot from her shoes as if she did it daily. It occurred to Kisuke that she probably did do it daily.

Overall the woman reminded him of an insect that had gone on a fast food bender for several weeks.

Harry smirked internally as he took in the woman who had once looked like a meticulously and well put together fashionista. Obviously Hermione's threat had hindered the reporter's financial status due to the fact she could no longer print the slanderous filth she had previously polluted the press with.

"Hello Rita" Harry said smiling at her innocently as if there was nothing different about her appearance.

"Mr. Potter" Rita said inclining her head slightly too seem polite, but the effect was ruined by the scowl firmly set on her face.

"Do you know why I called you here today?" Harry asked.

"No idea at all, but it couldn't possibly ruin my life more than that silly know it all did." Rita sneered.

"On the contrary the interview I'm about to give will undoubtedly make you one of the most popular reporters of all time." Harry said honestly.

"Really" she said taking a familiar acid green quill and parchment from her handbag.

"However, there will be stipulations, you may not print anything that is not approved by me or Hermione, there may not be any exaggerations of distortions of the truth. I want an honest write up of the information I have to offer" Harry paused to allow her to make a decision.

After Mulling over her options the reporter conceded to the terms and signed a contractual agreement that could not be twisted, misconstrued, or misinterpreted to suit her needs.

HKHKHKHKH

The next morning found Harry, Kisuke, and his friends waiting for the owl post in anticipation. Harry briefly wondered if there would be any backlash but disregarded the notion.

He knew that although the wizarding world was more accepting there would be those who hated the idea of a male – male relationship. Some would be from personal prejudices others simply because he was supposed to be the perfect Boy-who-lived, not the Boy-Who-Lived-For-Men.

The loud rustling of feathers and wings was expected, however no one had expected the hundreds and thousands of owls carrying letters to the raven-haired youth. Several of the Gryffindors cast spells to gather the rolls of parchments and letters but tended to stay away from the red smoking ones.

The students began to get their own letters and mail from the other owls and silence quickly descended on the hall. Teacher were startled by the abrupt silence and looked to see the source of the change. All eyes where on Harry and Kisuke much to their confusion. That is until Minerva read the headline of the daily prophet…

"**The Boy-Who-Lived-To- Love-Men" by Rita Skeeter.**

_Recently this reporter has had an opportunity that no other has received. I was granted an interview with Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black and Kisuke Urahara._

**Rita: "Mr. Potter what is the nature of our visit today?"**

**Harry: "I would like to share a bit of my personal life on my own terms if that's alright with you?"**

**Rita: "And what do you have to share with our readers?"**

**Harry: "I have recently taken a trip to Japan, and while on that trip I encountered my magical match"**

Rita: "Really and would that be this strapping young gentleman here with you?" (See page two for pictures)

**Harry: "Yes this is my mate Kisuke Urahara"**

**Rita: "How exciting! Where did you meet?"**

**Harry: " We met at his shop while looking up a mutual acquaintance"**

**Rita: "Now Harry most of our readers will want to know whether or not you plan to stay in a monogamous relationship?"**

**Harry: "Although most wizards believe in polygamy I plan to honor Kisuke and my morals. I know that I will only be truly happy with him and would rather not try and delude myself and taint our relationship with others"**

**Rita: "And what do you say to those who will be against you relationship due to your sexes?"**

**Harry: "Not to be rude but is it really any of their business? Haven't I given them enough? I fought and risked my life for them and because of our bond it's perfectly normal for me to be able to provide an heir for my family lines?"**

**Rita: "I do not doubt at all that you've given us everything we could hope for and I was raised to believe that you should cherish anyone whom was lucky enough to have a bond like yours"**

**Harry: "Thank you Rita, and thank you for taking the time to visit us here"**

**Rita: "My pleasure and I wish you the best of luck in your relationship"**

_This reporter is glad to say that our __Savior__ is happy and well cared for from what I've seen. I firmly hope that Mr. Potter has a happy ending to the novel that is his life…_

KHKHKH

After banishing the howlers the Golden Trio and several of Harry's other friends transferred the letters to the apartments to be sorted through.

Smiling to himself Harry couldn't help but be happy that he no longer had to worry about people finding out about his relationship with the gorgeous blonde that was currently walking into the room…

**Next chapter will have some slashy goodness and reactions of students at Hogwarts… The Soul Society will be coming soon as well as Harry's past….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Labor Day!! And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!! To celebrate I wrote the full all the way lemon!!!!!! I love the reviews and hope to get more!!!**

**Breathe into me- Red**

Shortly after the arrival of owls silence still reigned. Sighing inwardly Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Kisuke's hand. The Golden trio along with Luna, Neville, and Kisuke continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

The sound of slow clapping caused Harry and the others to look around that is till they found the source.

The pale platinum blonde had a smirk on his face and obviously gave his approval. Slowly the other Slytherins started clapping till the sound was a thunderous applause filling the great hall.

Harry and Draco locked eyes and slowly stood. Walking swiftly the duo soon shook hand much to the surprise of the whole castle. Glancing back at his friends Harry couldn't help but laugh,

The truce had apparently been too much for the poor redhead causing him to feint much to Hermione's chagrin.

"SILENCE!!!" screamed a voice.

All the sound stopped as a furious redhead stood shaking and pointing her wand at both Harry and Draco.

"How the hell can you approve of this? Harry's a bloody poof!!" Ginny yelled.

"Is it really any of your business?" asked one of the younger Ravenclaws.

"Of course it is!! Harry and I were supposed to be married!" The outrage girl shrieked.

"Married?" Harry sputtered.

"Of Course!! I had it all planned out! I would marry you, get control of the vaults and then off the Bloody-boy-who-wouldn't-freaking-die!!!" the girl yelled.

"You're nutters, absolutely nutters!! Why the hell would I want to marry you? Malfoy is more my type than you!!" Harry growled out.

"I'll kill you!! You BAST…" the rest of Ginny's rant was cut short as Luna's stunning spell hit her.

"Gods that girl has issues" the usually dazed blonde muttered…

After the Weasleys arrived along with Aurors who took statements Ginny was led to Dumbledor's office to be shipped to a ministry holding cell.

KHKHKHKHKHK

Sinking into his mate's arms Harry sighed. The pair had relocated to their room and had been given the day off seeing that Harry was 'Shaken' from the incident with Ginny. At least that was what Kisuke had told the headmaster after carting his mate back to their rooms and deposited him onto their bed.

"I can't believe you lied to the headmaster…" Harry said with raised eyebrows as the blonde slid into bed beside him.

"As if you never did Koi?" Kisuke admonished teasingly. Smirking as Harry shuddered from the use of his term of endearment he stalked closer to the raven-haired beauty.

Harry could feel the lust pouring off of his mate through their bond that had become increasingly stronger. He couldn't hear Kisuke's thoughts yet, but could feel a steady stream of emotions.

"Harry-chan" Kisuke purred cupping the teen's face in his hands.

"Kisuke" Harry breathed out as the talented hands started unbuttoning his school robes.

"Tell me Koi, tell me what you want…" Kisuke said removing the robes along with the shirt Harry had underneath.

"Please!" Harry cried out as his lover pinched his nipples slightly.

"Please what? Stop?" Kisuke asked slowing his advances.

"No! Don't stop! Please make love to me, I want you so bad it hurts!!" Harry cried out.

Chuckling the blonde resumed his ministrations. He gasped as the rest of Harry's clothes and his were removed. The raven smiled dazedly at his mate confirming Kisuke's suspicions.

"Harry!" Kisuke groaned as the boy straddled him grinding their erections together. The heated flesh sent sparks of pleasure through their systems.

The older man could only stare in bemusement as Harry slid down the length of his body and took Kisuke's aching manhood into his mouth.

Bright green eyes glittered lustfully as the wet tongue flicked across the slit of the weeping erection. Twirling his tongue around the head Harry slid the whole length down his throat making tears come to his eyes as it activated his gag reflex.

Growling the blond pulled the younger man up next to him and rolled his mate underneath him. Kisuke smirked as his mated eyes widened once he started to return the favor.

He teased the head of Harry's cock licking it from the base to tip and pulling away every time the boy tried to get closer to the source of pleasure. Lifting the teen's legs Kisuke smirked as the boy's puckered entrance was exposed. Licking his way down to Harry's sack the older mate washed both orbs before reaching his goal.

"Gods! Kisuke!" Harry mewled as his lovers tongue circled his entrance.

The blonde blew hot air against Harry's rosebud groaning as it spasmed from the attention. Leaning in Kisuke probed the tight ring of muscle and flesh piercing it with the hot wetness of his tongue.

Harry moaned and jerked incoherently from the stimulation he received tugging and pulling on the sheets and the silky locks of his mate's head. Kisuke grinned at the urgent pleads and cries for more.

Slipping in a finger the man moaned as his young mate arched his back spilling searing hot seed. Using his mates climax as a distraction he slipped another finger into hot channel and scissored them occasionally rubbing the boy's prostate,

"Now Kisuke! Please!" Harry moaned clutching the man's forearms.

After applying a generous amount of lube to his erection as well as Harry's entrance Kisuke slid the head of his erection inside. Halting his penetration Kisuke paused allowing Harry to adjust.

Harry felt tears slip from his eyes as he tried to accommodate the searing hot flesh that seemed to rip him in half. Butterfly soft kisses brushed away the tears and distracted him from the pain.

After a while Harry gave a nod and moaned as his mate continued to fill him. Pulling out slightly each time he moved forward Kisuke soon found himself deep inside the warmth of his mate.

The pair soon found a rhythm thrusting to meet each other as pleasure flared from every movement. Heavy breathing and the occasional moan or groan were the only sounds heard apart from the whispered words of devotion.

Wrapping his arms around Kisuke's neck Harry pulled him down for a searing kiss as he climaxed in between their sweat covered bodies.

Swallowing the moan Kisuke shuddered giving a few more thrusts as Harry clamped down on him as he filled his mate with his seed.

Harry felt his insides being filled with Kisuke's hot cum and moaned at the feeling of being utterly full and sated. Hands entwined the pair settled into a spooning position as the magic of their bond left swirling tattoos around their wrists signifying the completion of the mating ceremony by leaving a physical representation on their skin.

"I love you Kisuke…" Harry whispered.

"I love you too Koi" Kisuke murmured pulling the small body closer to him…

**Thanks lovelies I'll update soon!!**

**Please Review**

**Much luv Raz Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

Bleed For You – Hidden in Plain View

Rolling over Harry groaned as sharp needle-like pricks of pain ran up his spine. Turning his head to the side he met the amused face of his lover. Glaring Harry growled as the blonde's grin grew.

"Damn you its not funny!" he shrieked as he limped into the bathroom.

"I beg to differ" Kisuke said chuckling.

"It's your fault I'm in pain" Harry hissed.

"I know!" Kisuke said proudly.

Glaring Harry slammed the bathroom door locking it before starting the shower. Kisuke sighed to himself flopping back onto the unmade bed drifting off to thoughts of wild black hair and glowing green eyes…

KHKHKHKHKH

"No!" Harry snarled.

"I already said I was sorry Koi!" Kisuke moaned piteously pouting at the angry teen.

"I don't care! IF your really sorry you would prove it!" the raven huffed.

"How?!?" the blonde asked slightly exasperated.

"Figure it out!" Harry said staking off to his first class.

Frowning at his mate's behavior the man trudged down the hall toward Sirius and Remus' dorms.

The hair on the back of his neck stood for a moment making the blonde tense and quickly flash-step forward.

"Aww I missed" the annoying cat woman teased.

"Yoruichi" Kisuke deadpanned.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked smirking slightly.

"Whatever" Kisuke said shrugging.

"I hope you work it out. I have to go; I don't want to end up on the ground again…" the purple haired woman muttered stalking towards the dungeons...

KHKHKHK

"Let me get this strait, you and Harry bonded last night and now he's pissed at you and you have no idea why?" Sirius asked from over the top of his tea.

"Pretty much" Kisuke said groaning.

"Huh, reminds me of Remus." The man said smiling softly.

"Really? How so?" Kisuke asked.

"The day after we bonded he locked all of us out of our dorm and snarled at me every time I came within ten feet of the door." The man said laughing.

"How did you get him to let you in?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh that's easy, I brought him his favorite chocolates and apologized on my knees for whatever stupid thing I did." Sirius said.

"Really, you think that would work for me?"

"Maybe… but Harry hates chocolate…"Sirius mused.

Nodding to himself Kisuke thanked Sirius for his advice and left the room to put operation 'Get Harry to forgive his sorry ass' into motion…

KHKHKHKH

Harry walked towards their rooms after class later that day. He honestly couldn't remember what Kisuke had done to make him mad. He felt awful for acting like total ass to his poor mate.

Opening the portrait to their rooms He was stunned by what he found. The lights were dimmed and the only light was from the fireplace that illuminated the silhouette of his mate and a table set for a private dinner for two.

"Koi?" Kisuke whispered appearing at his side suddenly.

"Kis…" but he was cut off by a gentle finger on his lips.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning Koi, I never should have treated you that way" The blond murmured wrapping the smaller body in his arms.

"No, I'm the one who acted horribly, you didn't do anything wrong, it was entirely my fault" Harry said into the strong warm chest he was pressed against.

The two stayed in that position for a while reveling in the mere presence of each other. Slowly pulling away Kisuke guided his smaller mate to the table for their private dinner. Both parties shared warm smiles gentle caresses and enjoyed the romantic ambience the firelight created.

"Let's go to bed," Harry whispered in Kisuke's ear grinning slightly at the man's shiver.

(Lemon Begins)…. Sorry for not warning people last chapter….

The black silk sheet contrasted heavily with the pale skin of the teen as he sank back against them. The larger man's body covered him as their kisses became more and more passionate. Clothing was dropped to the floor as the languid caresses of love filled the room with sighs and moans of pleasure.

Instead of the quick hasty romp from the night before the couple explored this time around. After preparing his lover Kisuke pushed inside until they were connected in the most intimate of ways.

"Kisuke!" Harry cried out as the head of his lover's erection nudged his prostate.

The slow rocking motion of the blonde's hips was slowly driving him insane. The pressure was amazing, but the thrusts didn't have the speed to push him over the edge. Harry didn't complain because if he were going to lose his mind this was the way to do it.

Kisuke found himself enjoying the view of his mate writhing and clutching the sheets. He could see Harry clench and unclench the sheets with every move he made. Half lidded pools of emerald pierced him to the core filling him with passion as he felt the love and devotion through their bond.

Sliding his hands down the boys creamy pale skin Kisuke grasped his mates leaking erection firmly jerking it in time to his thrusts that were slowly increasing with speed.

The quickening of breath was the only warning as total bliss pulsed through the bond as the two lovers cried out their climax.

Snuggling closer to the warm body Harry relaxed and rested his head on Kisuke's chest.

Kisuke lightly kissed the raven locks and wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around his sleepy mate. Both drifted off satisfied that they were forgiven and loved.

**Hope you reviewers got my messages!! Thanks soo much!!**

Luv Ya, Razzie

**P.S. Thanks Yami Ryo, foxykitsuneyouko, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin and ****animelover88888888 you four review the most and it means a lot to me!! **

**P.P.S. I just ordered the 5****th**** Loveless!!! Squeals!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and awesomeness!! If any of you noticed I posted my chapter nine on 9-9-09 unfortunately I couldn't make the chapter 9999 words long but whateve… P.S. This is my first real attempt at a battle scene so umm enjoy?

**Sky Command to Battlestations – The Sophomore Attempt**

The next morning Kisuke found himself seated at the Gryffindor table as usual with his mate and mate's friends. He couldn't shake the feelings of trepidation he felt as he looked at the cloudy ceiling of the great hall.

Glancing up at the teacher's table he raised an eyebrow seeing that neither Yoruichi nor Snape had come for breakfast. Grinning he wondered where they were but said nothing to the others. He was shaken out of his thoughts as his mate tapped his shoulder.

"You know what?" Harry asked.

"What?" Kisuke asked.

"Make up sex really is the best sex you can have" Harry affirmed grinning wickedly.

"What!" Kisuke, Ron, and Hermione all said.

Hermione Blushed and looked away while Ron took on a greenish tint. Kisuke chuckled planting a kiss on his lover's mouth causing several of the watching females to sigh…

KHKHKHK

That afternoon found the two mates along with Ron and Hermione sitting under on of the trees that surrounded the Hogwarts lake.

Four heads shot up as the sky suddenly darkened and a transparent green barrier formed around them.

Jumping to his feet Kisuke cried out, "Awaken Now! Benihime!"

The three students drew their wands and glanced around anxiously all of them going into battle mindsets.

Kisuke tensed as the gate from the Soul Society appeared in front of them opening as three figures stepped out: Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai.

"Urahara, Kisuke you are here by under arrest by the Soul Society and will be pending execution!" Soi Fon ordered.

"On what grounds is he under arrest?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business child" the female soul reaper snapped.

In the blink of an eye silver flashed and crimson spilt on the ground. Kisuke clutched his abdomen to halt the bleeding.

Low growling filled the area making Ron and Hermione back away from the Raven-haired wizard.

"You three are really in for it now" Ron said as Hermione started casting healing spells on the downed man.

"We aren't scared of schoolchildren boy!" The woman snarled as the other two simply watched silently.

"You should be!" Harry said in a low cool voice.

Ice crackled along the ground originating from Harry's feet. The cool blue crystallized energy crawled along the earth circling the offenders and formed a protective barrier in front of the injured man and other two students.

Casting his wand aside he tensed before flashing in front of the three reapers. Grabbing the woman's arm before she could move he slammed his knee into her stomach. Using his magic he thrust her away from him slamming her body into the barrier's wall sending ripples of energy throughout the dome.

"What the?" Renji asked raising his sword in anticipation as the boy glided across the ground towards him.

The boy merely raised his arm in his direction. Using his magic Harry flung the blade away from the startled red haired man.

Suddenly the two men found themselves gripped in an unbreakable hold suspended above the ground. Byakuya fond his hand crushed in a steel grip till he relinquished his blade.

"Why are you protecting the traitor?" The raven-haired man wheezed out glaring at Harry.

"Because, No one messes with my mate" Harry hissed subconsciously slipping into parseltongue.

The two flinched at his tone and their eyes widened. Slamming them to the ground they groaned as the ground cracked with the force. Both were tossed into the wall like rag dolls falling into a heap on top of Soi Fon.

Students and teachers gathered around the barrier watching grimly at their saviors stand to defend his mate. With a few hand signs Yoruichi peeled open a hole in the barrier allowing her and Dumbledor into the dome.

"Harry? Are you alright" The old man asked the panting wizard.

"Yes, but check on my mate" He urged never taking his eyes off of the three Shinigami.

"Why are you trying to arrest Kisuke? I was under the assumption that he had been cleared of all charges…" the cat woman said stopping beside the wizard.

"He tried to assassinate Yamamoto last week…" Soi Fon snarled weakly from under the two unconscious men.

"That's impossible I'm afraid, he was here with me for the last month and a half" Harry growled.

Looking at the purple-haired woman for confirmation they looked at themselves ashamed at jumping to conclusions as well as being defeated by a teenager.

"Umm… can you let us up?" Renji asked.

Stalking forward Harry glared at them. Green eyes glowing he tightened his hold on them slightly.

Three swords with emeralds inlayed in the blades like the others appeared at their throats.

"_NEVER_! Try and hurt my mate again or I _will_ KILL all of you and destroy the Soul Society, deliver that message to your leader" Harry hissed out low enough for only him and the three Shinigami could hear.

After the boy released them the three limped to their gate making it disappear from view as the barrier dissipated….

KHKHKHKHK

The three students along with the headmaster and Yoruichi headed up to the hospital wing with the Kisuke floating in front of them. As they passed the students Harry noticed several of them had been shocked by the battle, several girls were crying softly shaken by the exchange.

Harry turned his attention back to the bloodied body of his mate. He growled softly at the thought of his mate's attackers returning.

The group entered the wing and Harry relaxed as Madame Pomfrey lowered the injured man into a bed. The nurse started casting charms to assess the damage and frowned slightly before casting several healing charms and coaxing a blood-replenishing potion down the blonde's throat.

"He should be fine, but I want him to stay the night to be safe" the medi-witch advised sternly.

Harry released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and relaxed into the hold that his fathers wrapped him in as they rushed into the wing.

"Are you alright cub?" Remus asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Harry assured the two.

"Oh thank Merlin" Sirius said stopping his frantic searching of Harry's body for any sign of injury.

Madame Pomfrey transfigured Kisuke's bed making it larger smiling at the look of thanks that Harry shot her. His grin was wiped away as he took in the new plaque that had been added to the bed.

It read: "_This bed is hereby reserved for Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black or his mate Kisuke Urahara and will stay at Hogwarts in Honor of the most visits to the Hospital Wing_"

The others laughed at the dark expression that covered Harry's face and exited the room leaving the two men alone.

**So no slash but there will be some next chapter. I don't want this story to just become some smutty plot-less pile of crap… And I did fix the mistake that was pointed out about the last chappie! Thanx so much!**

**Much luv Razzie… Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the chapter ten mess up with the uploading. I got it fixed like fifteen minutes after. So this chapter is gonna have some drama with the truth about the Dursleys… Also a big surprise to the plot no matter how cliché it is…**

**Epic Last Song – Does It Offend You, Yeah?**

Kisuke woke in an unfamiliar room wincing slightly he took notice of his injuries and found that he had been healed for the most part. As he blinked away the sleep from his eyes he rolled over to check on his mate. His dreams had been filled with worry and he smiled at the sight before him.

Harry was face down on the bed drooling in his sleep. His chuckled softly at the way Harry's shirt had ridden up. He went to pull it back down till he saw the pink lines.

Frowning he moved to get a better look. Gasping angrily at the scars that had never been visible. The words 'FREAK' and 'Murderer" had been carved. Several markings were imbedded in the skin; they appeared to be makings from a belt or whip.

"Koi…" he breathed out at the pain that filled him.

Slipping from the bed silently he went to find Madame Pomfrey. The woman was about to chastise him for leaving bed, but at his whispered explanation she followed. The blood from nurse's face drained as she read the words and took in the markings.

Both of the adults felt tears gather in their eyes. Kisuke wondered how his mate had become the kind caring person he knew. He growled softly wondering who dared to mark his mate in such a horrible way.

Poppy had always suspected that the boy's relatives had been less than kind. She had known both his parents and they were several inches taller than him. The boy always seemed malnourished which would have led to Harry's stunted growth.

"Morning…" Harry sighed hearing the sound of footsteps.

"Koi, what is this on your back?" Kisuke asked evenly.

Harry breathed in sharply. He had hoped he would be able to keep the glamour up for the rest of his life, but apparently the battle had drained his magic reserves.

"Scars…" he muttered not looking up.

"Koi… where did they come from?" he prodded gently.

"My, my relatives…" he whispered dejectedly, "They hated me, they wanted to beat the

magic out of me, later they claimed it was my fault that my parents died, so they carved

the words into my skin to enforce the notion. I can't find myself able to disagree with

them after I learned the truth about my parents' deaths."

Kisuke slipped into the bed and lay down on top of his mates back. Harry smiled feeling completely protected and warm as his lover's body covered his entirely. Kisuke looked up as the nurse set down a vial filled with blue liquid.

"One is for you Kisuke, it should take care of any following complications. The white one is a paste that should remove the more visible scarring, but due to the age of them it wont completely disappear." The matron finished and left the room to give the two privacy.

"Ai shiteiru" Kisuke whispered in the ear of the body below him,

"Love you too… Harry slurred sleepily…

KHKHKHKHKHK

Both Kisuke and Harry were glad that they were able to make it down to their rooms. They were curled up on the couch with Harry resting against Kisuke's chest rubbing his upset stomach. Harry hadn't felt very well since he woke up and found himself getting more and more nauseous as the day wore on.

"We should have stayed in the infirmary," Kisuke murmured seeing how pale his mate looked.

"I'm fi…" Harry didn't finish his sentence but rushed to the lavatory.

Kisuke followed after his mate pulling back the inky black locks that threatened to fall into the mess.

Harry shuddered casting a few cleaning charms on his mouth as well as the toilet. Leaning heavily on his mate he walked back to the couch they were on.

Striding quickly over to the fireplace Kisuke grabbed the Floo powder tossing some into the fire and yelled "Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey".

"Kisuke?" the witch asked.

"Harry started throwing up earlier and has been feeling bad all day." The blonde told her.

Stepping back he waited as the woman stepped out of the fireplace with ease. The woman cast several spells to diagnose the problem.

"Well that is something…" Poppy muttered.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Kisuke questioned.

Said boy was clutching his stomach in pain moaning piteously. The blonde rushed over pulling the boy close to him wiping sweat from his face and pushing the raven hair back.

The nurse cast a mild numbing spell and Harry's pain eased away slowly. Sitting up the teen looked up at the woman with trepidation.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"It appears that you have a special blood line trait that hasn't been revealed itself in your family for a long time…"

Seeing the blank looks on both of the men's faces the nurse rolled her eyes.

"It appears that Mr. Potter is a natural bearer?"

Harry nodded at the older witch and promptly fainted in his mate's arms.

"You mean he… he's pre… pregnant?" Kisuke asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'll bring by some potions for nausea and to fortify the baby, make sure he's comfortable and call if you need anything, congra…" But the rest of her speech was lost on Kisuke as he joined his lover in unconsciousness.

The woman merely shook her head on covered the two men up with blankets. She dampened the fire and stepped back into the infirmary to gather the things for the new parents…

**Sooo MPREG!!! Le Gasp!!! Meh… I hope you guys don't hate it too much… but I've always wanted to write it. I mentioned it in earlier chapters and no one seemed too opposed to is… if you really hate the idea which I cant see how since who wouldn't wanna see the gorgeous children of Mr. Hot Urahara.**

**Besides I have some funny plans for the pregnancy, which I promise, will be ****short!! ****I would hate to kill off the unborn child but….**

**Much love Razz**


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm happy that none of you seem too bothered by the mpreg, so as promised there's going to be some slashy goodness in this chapter. I you have any funny pregnancy ideas let me know…

No One Can Touch Us – Sing It LoudHarry pov

Harry woke the next morning wrapped in a warm embrace. The safe protection he attributed to his mate lulled him into a calm reflective state. Harry saw the events that had happened yester flash through his mind like a slide show on fast forward.

Pregnant. He Harry Potter-Lupin-Black the blood Boy-Who-Lived was going to be a parent. He wasn't even eighteen yet. Panicking slightly he reminded himself he was still with Kisuke. He wasn't alone; even if Kisuke left he would have his fathers. Dear Merlin he hoped Kisuke wouldn't leave him…

KHKH

Kisuke pov

The dream of his beautiful mate laughing and smiling along with his children was interrupted. His eyes shot open waking to the heart wrenching sobs of his raven-haired love.

"Koi? What's wrong; tell me…" he whispered holding the teen tighter against him.

"Please… please… please Kisuke…. don't leave me… I love you…. don't leave me…" The teen sobbed brokenly into his chest.

Tilting the teen's face up so he could gaze into the verdant green eyes he shook his head.

"Koi, I'll never leave you, this pregnancy changes nothing… I've been alive for a long time; I'm not as young as I look. I've already given the idea of having children time to sink in. I knew that as soon as I found my other half I'd be ready…"

Kisuke said kissing the smooth pale skin of his mate's forehead with a smile….

KHKH

Normal pov

After the dram filled conversation the two shared several tender loving kisses. Both were content to stay in the others arms. At least until a wave of nausea hit causing the younger to shoot out of bed and to the toilet.

"Koi, are you alright?" Kisuke asked quietly wiping sweat from Harry with a cool wet cloth.

"Mmm yeah, I'll be fine, especially if you keep doing that…" the teen muttered quietly.

Standing up with Kisuke's help Harry walked across the room shedding his clothes and slipped into the shower with a sly grin.

"I think I need help washing my back, among other things," the teen purred.

Lemon begins

"I think I might be able to help you with that…" Kisuke said in a sensuous rumble.

Sliding the dark gray bottoms of his lower half, Kisuke smirked at the shiver that ran through his panting mate's body. Slipping into the steam filled shower he barely found his footing before he was assaulted by soft warm lips that he had become accustomed to.

"Kisuke…" Harry breathed against the slick skin of the blonds neck sucking on it softly but hard enough to leave a mark.

Growling deeply Kisuke tilted the boys face up ad caught him in a fierce kiss. The two tongues dueled violently. Plundering the wet cavern of his lover's mouth was one of Kisuke's favorite pass times and it only increased when the little mix began to suckle it.

Harry saw stars as his mate pushed him against the wet wall of stone. He groaned into the kiss as his legs were hiked up around the strong waist grinding their hard erections making a delicious friction between the two of them.

"Gods Kisuke, fuck me!!" he wailed clawing at the strong back raking his nails down it lightly.

Growling at the wanton plea Kisuke slipped two fingers into the tight opening. Scissoring them he thrust them in and out going deeper each time. He hooked his fingers and pressed deeply reveling in the moan that reached his ears.

"Tell me, tell me again Koi…Tell me that you want my cock in your tight willing hole." Kisuke said huskily.

Throwing his head back Harry moaned long and hard wrapping his arms around Kisuke's neck.

"Please fuck me… fill me with your hot hard dick, gods I want you so bad it hurts…Fuck Me!!" Harry wailed grinding his hips wantonly against the slick hard body in front of him.

Quickly withdrawing his fingers Kisuke positioned himself at his mate's tight opening. Snapping his hips he was immediately buried balls deep in the hot channel making him groan as he was engulfed in the tight wet heat.

The green-eyed teen keened loudly thrashing his head back and forth as he felt the head of his mate's throbbing erection nudge his prostate. Locking gazes with Kisuke they both leaned forward sharing a heated but loving kiss.

Kisuke felt himself drowning in the lust filled gaze of his lover. The bond they felt pulsed underneath their skin making the sensations they felt increase tenfold.

"Koi, you're so tight…" Kisuke breathed.

"Nghn Kis...uke you're so big…" Harry whined as he was pounded into the wall.

Both of them felt their joint orgasm build with each thrust. Harry felt himself clench tighter around Kisuke's throbbing arousal.

"Harry!" Kisuke cried spilling his essence deep within the pulsating channel, coating the fertile walls of his mate's womb.

Crying out his release Harry felt himself spilling his seed between them. Both of them shook as they came down from the high of their orgasms…

End Lemon

KHKHKKHKHHK

Resting his hand on his flat stomach Harry smiled as he drifted into thought of the future family he would have. He smiled up at Kisuke when his hand was covered by a larger one.

Knocking on the door startled the pair out of their reverie as Remus, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the room.

The group gathered in front of the fire waiting for the news that the pair had told them they would find out.

"Harry and I have something important we want you to know…" Kisuke began.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as all eyes locked on him, at least until Kisuke entwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm Pregnant!" He blurted out and ducked his head hiding his face in Kisuke armpit.

"You're pregnant?" Remus asked gently.

"Yesh" came the muffled response.

"But I didn't know you were trying" the werewolf continued.

"We weren't" Kisuke replied.

"But that means Harry is a natural bearer, there hasn't been a case of natural male pregnancy in over two hundred years" Hermione said studiously, but still amazed by the news.

"Blimey mate, that's incredible!" Ron said beaming at Harry who was peeking out from under his mate's arm to see their reactions.

"Moony…" Sirius began seriously _(no pun intended)_ making Harry freeze, "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!!!!!!" the man squealed plucking the pregnant teen from the couch swinging him up into the air laughing happily.

Harry was clutching his sides laughing breathlessly when he was set back on the couch about three minutes later.

"Harry, I got you something…" Luna said in her dreamy voice smiling and handing him a small white bag.

Untying the ribbon that held the top closed Harry gasped as a soft white pair of wool booties along with a matching outfit were pulled out of the bag.

"Luna, how did you know?" Harry asked in awe tears gathering in his eyes as he pulled the blonde witch into his arms.

"Usually I would say that the nargles told me, but the truth is that I'm a seer. I saw this weeks ago." She revealed to the group.

"I knew it" Harry muttered, "You always seemed to know things before everyone else.

Luna smiled at him kissing his cheek and sitting back down in the huge loveseat she was sharing with Neville.

"I know you always wanted a big family, so I very happy for you Harry" Neville said grinning at the two mates…

KHKHKHKHK

The days passed for the two lovers and the school year came to an end. After a brief conversation with the headmaster, it was decided that Harry be allowed to take his N.E.W.T.S a year early.

Harry passed every one of them with flying colors thanking Hermione for beating the knowledge into him at their nightly study sessions…

After a flight across the continent Harry found himself back in Japan along with his fathers. They had decided to relocate to escape the press and relax for the duration of the pregnancy.

"KISUKE!!" Harry yelled making the blonde wince.

"Yes Koi?" he asked warily.

"Can you go get me some Thin Mint cookies!" the teen asked sweetly.

"Umm… sure love?" The man asked confused at the sudden mood swings.

"Thank you, I love you so much…" The teen said as tears filled his eyes at the end of his sentence.

Kisuke wrapped his arms around the crying boy. He whispered words of love and comfort to try and calm Harry down.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"It's these god-damned hormones, I've only been pregnant two weeks and it's already this bad!" Harry sobbed casting several blasting and locking charms at the door Sirius was walking through…

**So that was this chapter… I want to see if you want twins, a boy, a girl, a boy and a girl, two boys, not two girls, sorry but it just doesn't seem right, or just one kid, someone already asked for twins so vote!! And names are appreciated!!!**

**Luv Raz Cullen… REVIEW LOVLIES!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Almost Here – The Academy Is…

One thing Harry knew for sure is that it totally blew to be pregnant. Not only was Harry getting fatter, but his feet hurt, his back ached, and his magic was seriously out of control.

He had always known that his magic was connected to his emotions, but ever since his hormones gone out the window so had his ability to regulate his accidental magic.

"Damn it! Kisuke!" Harry screeched.

"What love?" Kisuke called as he waked into the room.

"I can't get up!" Harry growled.

His stomach had grown so large in the last few months that he was unable to get out of the chairs in the living room.

"Laugh and I kill you…" Harry deadpanned as his lover lifted him into a standing position.

"Koi, why would I laugh at you?" Kisuke asked honestly.

"Cuz I'm fat and ugly" Harry mumbled burring his head in Kisuke's chest.

"Love you aren't ugly, you're so beautiful but you refuse to see it." Kisuke said wrapping his arms around the pregnant teen.

Kisuke could barely keep his hands off the boy. He found the raven unbelievably attractive in his pregnant state. He was honestly relieved that he could wear his normal clothes just so he could hide his ever present hard on (Author drools).

Tilting the teens chin up to gaze into emerald green orbs Kisuke caught the petal soft lips in a searing kiss. Two skilled tongues dueled in an erotic dance that both knew so well.

"We're home!" Sirius called whilst entering the room, but stopped short at the sight before him.

"Hormones?" he asked Kisuke who nodded grinning widely seeing how he hadn't had sex in the last three weeks.

Growling Harry pulled his mate out of the room leaving a laughing Sirius in the living room…

KHKHKHK

**Lemon starts!!!**

"Kisuke!" Harry moaned as the skilled hands ghosted over the swell of his abdomen tracing patterns as it neared his erection before drawing away.

"Yes?" Kisuke asked teasingly.

"Please, just touch me!" moaned wantonly clawing at the sheets.

Smirking the blond man wrapped his hand around the already leaking erection drawing purrs and moans from Harry. Shortly into his mate's pregnancy he learned that pregnant sex was the best sex ever.

"You make the most beautiful sounds koi… it makes me want to fuck you into next week" the older man husked.

The keening wail he got in return as he circled his mate's hole with his free hand was enough for him.

Harry could feel his mate stretching his tight entrance with slicked up fingers prodding his prostate constantly. Heat filled his body in pulsating waves of pleasure as the fingers were replaced with the throbbing hot thickness of his mate's manhood.

"Oh gods!" Harry moaned as he was filled inch by inch.

Not wanting to hurt his mate Kisuke rocked back and forth with slow gentle thrusts occasionally speeding up.

"So tight…" He moaned as the clenching hole tightened on his erection.

Pushing the blond man back against the bed Harry raised and lowered himself impaling his body onto the hard hot flesh below him.

"Merlin I'm gonna cum!" Harry groaned as a warm calloused hand wrapped around his erection and began tugging insistently.

With a few well-timed upward thrusts Kisuke felt his lover's seed coat his abs as he filled the waiting hole with his essence.

"Merlin I hadn't been that turned on in a long time..." Harry sighed.

"Yeah I know, it was twenty one days, thirteen hours, forty minutes, and twenty nine seconds, but who's counting? "Kisuke teased.

KHKHKHK

**(Six months, three days, two hours, and nine minutes later…)**

"Fuck!" Harry screamed as another contraction shot waves of unbridled pain through his body.

"Gods! If you ever get me pregnant again I'll kill you and feed your body to the acromantulas in the forbidden forest so they can lay eggs in you skull!!!!" Harry said gripping his mate's hand whom winced at the words as well as the threat.

Sirius sniggered at the threat, at least until the sharp green eyes of his son locked on to him.

"Laugh again old man…I dare you" Harry challenged.

"No thanks, I'll pass" Sirius said quietly much to Remus' amusement.

"It appears that you're fully dilated" Poppy said.

"About time! Get this brat out of me Poppy!" Harry snapped startling the older woman…

KHKHKHKHKH

Several minutes later Cyrus Orion Potter-Lupin-Black-Urahara entered the world sporting calculating gray eyes, raven hair, and startling calm and intelligence.

"Well I definitely know he's your kid…" Harry murmured sleepily.

"Really? How's that?"

"He's already smarter than Sirius" Harry joked.

"HEY!" Sirius complained.

"It's true Padfoot" Remus agreed.

"Meh, whatever" Sirius huffed making the others laugh.

KHKHKH

Kisuke watched as his son slept peacefully in Harry's arms. He had lived for over two millennia, but this was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed.

Smiling softly he watched as the child snuggled closer to his father whom unconsciously held him closer. He briefly worried that he wouldn't be a good enough father, but dismissed it after he pledged to try his best no matter what the consequences.

"I love the both of you more than life itself…" Kisuke whispered as he slid into the bed with his family. Wrapping them both in his embrace he drifted off to sleep finally content with his life.

**SOOOO Sorry about the wait… but I had to do college apps for early registration. Word of advice to those who are gonna be seniors next year… be prepared for some craptastically awful essays… anyways there's probably gonna be a few more chapps like three… but on the happy side of life I'm starting start a Renji/Harry fic!!!!! YAY HOT Tattoos!!!!!**

**So anyways there was a like only ten people who cared if it was boy or girl, or both so I voted for me and picked the boy**


	14. Chapter 14

Soooo I decided to finish the story up early… but fear not, my new story The Taste of Ink is out with a Renji/Harry pairing. I already have two chapters of it up!! I know a lot of you will probly be mad that it ended early, but this pairing is ridiculously hard to write for with the lack of background we have for Kisuke… But Renji is really easy and fun to write so check it out…

**Such as it Ends -Ludo**

The quiet whisperings of the nighttime wrapped the occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a blanket of soft darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet wheezing from the portrait of Sirius' mother and the gentle snores of Sirius himself.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came the shrill cry from the room connected to Harry and Kisuke.

"Get up Kisuke, its your turn" Harry hissed at his mate.

"No, I went last time…" the blonde mumbled into his pillow.

"Get the bloody hell up or you will never have sex with me again!" Harry growled pushing the older man to the floor.

"Teme*" Kisuke hissed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked into the room next door. * (bastard)

The door opened silently revealing a small raven-haired boy. The child's gray storm colored eyes stared unblinkingly at his father and his cries died instantly. Chuckling softly to himself Kisuke picked his son up from the immaculate crib that had been hand made by his grandfather's.

"You just like waking us up don't you, you must be a sadist like your father…" Kisuke mumbled.

Giggling the boy reached up and tugged softly on the blonde colored locks of his fathers hair. Leaning down Kisuke planted a soft kiss on the forehead of one of the most important people in his life and sat in the rocking chair they had placed in the corner.

"I can't believe that you're finally here. We waited a long time for you., I didn't know if I was going to make it the last few weeks seeing how your father yelled at me, hit me, and griped for no apparent reason. But in the end, it all worked out. I know that I'll always love the both of you…" Looking down Kisuke smiled at the sight of the sleeping infant in his arms.

Placing his son back down on the soft bed he quietly slipped back into his own bed. His small mate had already curled back up next to his warmth and he wrapped his arms around Harry and went to sleep.

KHKHKHKHKH

**(three years later)**

Harry grinned as he watched his little boy throw his breakfast at his father. Sirius was trying to evade his grandson, but it seemed that the boy's accidental magic kept the food right on target and he was hit each time with the mashed peas that dobby had prepared.

The black-haired child was giggling and laughing as he threw the slop onto the older man. He smiled for the camera every time Grandpa Moony told him to. Remus couldn't contain his laughter as Sirius slipped and landed in a pile on the floor.

"Bath time!" Harry said picking the messy three-year-old up and out of the highchair he was seated in.

Cyrus had grown a lot in the passed years and had easily made it some of the greatest times of his and Kisuke's lives. The pres had gotten word that he had been born, but had graciously let them have their privacy. Harry had no idea if it was of their on free will, pr the fact that they knew that Minister Granger would have their hides if they messed with her nephew. Ron and Hermione had recently announced their engagement shortly after her election into office. She had already reformed the laws regarding magical creatures, muggles, and muggle borns.

"Koi? Where are you?" he heard Kisuke call from the bedroom.

"In the bathroom giving Cy a bath" Harry called back.

He smiled as the gray-eyed man he had come to love unconditionally slipped into the room. The two had become inseparable over the last few years and were more in love than ever.

KHKHKHK

Harry grinned as he waited for his mate to come to bed. Tonight was their four-year anniversary and he was exited.

"Koi…" Kisuke breathed as his voice fled at the sight of his naked mate sprawled back against the sheets of their bed.

"Kisuke…" Harry moaned as he stroked his already hardened length.

Prowling closer Kisuke stripped the rest of his clothes off and slipped into the bed beside his mate.

Harry moaned into his lover's mouth as fierce tongues dueled languidly. Sliding his hands down Kisuke's toned body Harry grasped the thick hardness he had come to associate with his lover.

"Harry!" Kisuke cried as his entire length was engulfed in the warm wet cavern of his mate's mouth.

Gentle open-mouthed kisses were placed over every inch of his body as Harry worshiped the man he had given his heart to.

As their mouths met again Kisuke took control and flipped their positions. He slicked up two fingers and started to gently prepare Harry whilst paying special attention to the spots he knew would make the raven go wild.

"Kis…." Harry moaned and thrashed as his body was hit with an onslaught of feeling. He had been reduced to a pile of goo in less than six minutes under the skilled fingers of his blonde-haired lover.

Positioning himself at Harry's entrance Kisuke laced their fingers together and pushed in at a slow and easy pace. Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim and gasped clutching the fingers in his hands tighter.

Even after all of the times that the two had made love neither had ever gotten used to the incredible feeling of being closely joined.

The room was soon filled with gentle murmurs of love and pants of promises of the future.

Harry tugged on a lock of hair each time Kisuke thrust in and released it each time he pulled out. Shortly after the birth of their son he had learned that the older man had a fetish for hair pulling.

Groaning at a particularly hard thrust Harry clawed his free hand down the blondes back eliciting a loud moan for his action.

Sweat dripped down the two muscular bodies highlighting their curves and eliminating more of the friction that plagued them.

Rocking his hips Kisuke smirked at the loud sounds his little mate was making. He sucked on Harry's throat marking him. He grinned at his handiwork and nibbled on the earlobe that was closest to him.

Harry writhed under the feeling of being stimulated from the sucking of his ear, the thrusts, the hand that was currently stroking his leaking erecting, and the other hand that was teasing his nipples in a deliciously wicked manner.

"Cum for me…" Kisuke breathed throatily in his ear as the timing of the cock pistoning in and out of his body speed up.

Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as white flashed behind his eyelids. He felt warmth spread into his lower regions as his lover filled him.

The two stayed connected till their shaking stopped ant they slid under the covers in total bliss. They both knew that they had a lot of work left with raising their son, but they were ready to face it together.

**So that was it…. I'm kinda sad its over, but really glad I got to entertain yall…. I learned a lot about writing through this and my new story had a lot more details and such now that I know a little but more about multi chapter fic writing…**

**Much love Raziel Cullen… Review for the Last time Please!!!**


End file.
